


Beat the Heat

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Stargate SG1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of MGM, Showtime, Gekko etc. No infringement intended.</p><p>AN: Written for the IDF 2011 Sam and Janet Ficathon. Thanks to Dhamphir for all her hard work!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat the Heat

 

Dr. Janet Fraiser knew the air conditioning at the Cheyenne base was down, but it wasn’t until she felt the moisture trickling down her back that she looked up from her report. It had taken a while for the heat to infiltrate down to the lower levels of the mountain and the barely working cooling and ventilation system was doing its best, strained to the limit and all but giving out earlier that morning. Even with the main part of the complex being underground, the heat was building to almost unbearable levels as they waited for the necessary parts to arrive. 

 

Standing and stretching, she made her way to the office door, glancing out into the outer hallway. Janet could make out many soldiers, security personnel and various military staff wandering in a desperate attempt to remain cool. They were stripped down as much as possible, file folders waving trying to fan away the heat, damp hair sticking to foreheads. Everyone looked just as uncomfortable as Janet felt.

 

Everyone that is, except Major Sam Carter. Janet noticed her lover walking through the hallway in her usual black t-shirt and cargo pants looking as cool as a cucumber. Thanks in no small part she was sure, to the residual effects of joining with Jolinar, somehow helping to adjust her base body temperature.

 

As if sensing her gaze, Sam looked up at that exact moment and captured her gaze. Raising a single eyebrow, Sam just smirked and moved on down the hallway.

 

“Damn aliens…” Janet murmured and wandered back to her desk and picking up her medical report but her concentration was lost. Throwing down her pen and flipping the folder closed again, she stood and headed to the cafeteria for a break. Maybe she could find something to cool herself down there.

 

Nodding to several people as she passed, the doctor missed a normally locked supply room door opening. Suddenly she was pulled into an even hotter room, cool lips claiming her mouth before blazing a trail to her ear.

 

“You look a little…hot and bothered, Janet?” Sam sucked on a sensitive earlobe before whispering hotly into her ear. “Anything I can do to help beat the heat?”

 

Janet moaned low as she felt her shirt buttons pop open and somewhat cooler air hit her stomach. Sam blew lightly against the damp skin, causing a ripple of goose bumps to form.

 

“What time can you cut out of here today?” Janet murmured as she tried to reign in her hormones, and focus on where they were. She wanted to know when the hell they could leave work so she could have her way with the girl. Sam just continued to blow along her overheated body tugging the blouse off her shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. Suddenly Janet was pushed back against the door, the lean body of her lover pressing even closer.

 

“Not soon enough…” Sam murmured against the salty skin of Janet’s neck. She paused to suck at the racing pulse point in the hollow of her lover’s throat before dropping down along a sweat damp chest, licking along the edge of a lacy black bra as she easily unhooked it and it too fell to the floor. Long fingers found the button of Janet’s pants, pulling it open, dropping the zip and spreading the dark material to reveal matching lacy underwear, both women moaning their approval.

 

“What about the security cameras?” Janet froze remembering where she was. She felt Sam smile against her breast.

 

“This is one of four locations on the base that are temporarily security camera free zones.”

 

“What?” Janet tugged at the short blonde hair pulling her back up to eye level. “Just how long have you been planning this sneak attack?”

 

Sam just smiled mysteriously before Janet gasped, as she pressed a strong thigh tight against her, feeling the moisture pooling between her legs.  “Now I think someone needs a little of my attention, don’t you think?”

 

Janet could feel the smooth steel of the door on her naked back as Sam pressed forward claiming her mouth once again. Moaning into the kiss, Sam’s hands slid along her body and caressed her overheated skin.

 

“Sam,” Janet whimpered as her younger lover tormented her by nibbling and biting her way down her throat, strong hands finding her breasts, squeezing and pulling. “Please…”

 

“Please what, baby?” Sam panted, feeling the older woman shiver in her arms. Licking a sensitive spot just above her collarbone, Sam circled Janet’s nipples with her thumbs, coaxing another throaty moan. Finally her mouth dipped lower, finding a stiff nipple, sucking then pulling her mouth back from Janet’s breast. She teased the sensitive flesh with her hot breath, lightly blowing then watching her lover’s stomach muscles ripple in response.

 

“I need you...” Janet gasped, unable to take much more, her body on fire. She could hear a soft chuckle as Sam sank a strong hand into her pants finding her slick with desire. Janet thrust forward, silently asking for more.

 

Sam wrapped her arm tight around her lover’s waist, as she tickled her finger tips along Janet’s most sensitive flesh, parting her and then filling her completely. Slipping deeper into the wet folds, she lazily circled the stiff clit she had found, teasing Janet with quick faint flicks of her thumb before starting to build a steady rhythm.

 

Rocking against Sam’s steady thrusts, Janet was quickly losing control. She couldn’t seem to get enough of her lover, her hands tangling into Sam’s long hair drawing her closer. Sam continued to build the tempo, taking her to the edge with each stroke. Janet groaned, her body desperately wanting release as she felt every muscle twitching in anticipation as she raced to her approaching orgasm. Finally, a molten path spiralled from deep within and Janet felt her body explode. 

 

Slowly Janet gathered her wits, pleasure rippling through her, calming her overwhelmed senses. She realized that she was being held by Sam, needing her strength and the safety of her arms as she caught her breath. She nuzzled along Sam’s t-shirt collar, breathing her scent in, sated and happy.

 

They suddenly felt the rumble of the air conditioner start up in the building and could hear faint cheering from co-workers in the hallways.

 

“It would appear all is right with the world again.” Sam nuzzled into Janet’s baby fine hair. Leaning in for a final sweet kiss, Sam pulled away and picked up the discarded clothing from their feet. “I have a meeting with General Hammond and Jack in a few minutes. I’ll swing by your office after and we can head out then ok?”

 

Janet just nodded lazily slipping her bra and shirt back on. Sam started to help do up the buttons, noting Janet’s lack of co-ordination, all pleased with herself.

 

“I didn’t wear you out, did I?” Sam teased as she straightened Janet’s collar and stepped back.

 

“No, just plotting my revenge…” Swatting her lover smartly on the behind, Janet opened the door and strode out, determined to locate the other three security camera free locations on the base even if she had to threaten Sergeant Harriman to within an inch of his life to help her obtain the information. This was so not over.

 

Sam smirked to herself and wandered back out into the much cooler hallway, closing and locking the storage room behind her. She couldn’t wait for phase two of her little plan…

 

  



End file.
